ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Very Very Merry Christmas to Ben
Omnimix CHRISTMAS Special Episode Title Special: A very very Merry Christmas to Ben Characters Appearing Ben Gwen Grandpa Phanta Cross Santa Cluas Premise It has been a long and boring year for Ben since the summer holidays ended, finally it Christmas. Everyone's happy as the Ben goes out with Grandpa and Gwen after half a year. But a surprise awaits for them .... Plot Grandpa decides takes Ben and Gwen to the Mall for a photo with the Santa. (At the Parking Lot) :Hurry up, Grandpa we are gonna be late, I dont wanna be last in the crew! :Slow down Ben, your old man is aging now :Wait for us doof : Ahhh..gwen you are slow as snail... :This ain't race Ben : Why not who reaches first get the photo with Santa, and the losser sucks! (Inside the Mall) :Ben Tennyson I have been waiting for you.... (Gives a devilish smile) (scared):Arr...Grandpa whose that??? :Definately not the Santa i know.... :Do yo mean you have met him?? :Nows not the time for old stories dear... : Finally what I have been waiting for all year, lets kick some Alien Butt..... :You have been on my bad list Benjamin, I am sorry you have to come with me...(Grabs Ben before he could transform) :Ben no....!!!! (Flies away with Ben, in his rockect sledge) (An Hour Later) : Dude how long will take? < : Have patience little Ben, we are almost there.... : I can't wait to get down a kick your butt... (After a minute) : Oh I see it! Is that the North Pole? Wow, its amazing.... (As they land all the Elves gather and greet the Santa dressed Elf) : Speak up now you Evil-Santa-eh-dude, because once start you wouldn't get a chance... : I don't think its needed, I am the great Phanta cross, the hyper evolved Elf, a well wisher and the leader of Elf Revolution against the Evil Santa Claus, and now I order them to capture Ben 10, so that I can take away his watch to rule the world.... : Well that's not gonna happen you creep, you are not the first one to have an eye on this watch and santas not evil.... : Yes, he is....Elves don't stare at my face catch him.... (Ben turns into wild mutt and escapes) (He hides in a little bush till the omnitrix transform him back, giving up his location to the searching Elves. THe Evles bring him back to Phanta Cross) : You thought you could hide in the North Pole full of Elves all of whom answer to me, you are a fool... Now give me that Watch! : We wont let that happen.... : Grandpa, Gwen! But how did you.... : Well we happened to meet a old friend at our neighbourhood.... (Real Santa Claus shows himslef) : Santa you are REAL!!! : Ofcourse he's real Ben.... (Surprised): You! ..........How....?! But I left you in a such a place you could never return from, and I have your Sledge... (Smiles): Well Roudloff is a real good pet, he followed me all the way.... : I'll kill you...Elves attack him! (transforms into Heatblast, and creates fire wall to protect santa from the Evles) :Don;t Worry Santa, I have got this : But Mr.Cluas why are they attacking you, don't they work for you... :Cross brainwashed them..... (Shouts)Dear Elves please listen to me..., remember when your ancestors ship crashed on North Pole How I helped them, How I gave them shelter and gave them a work to do... I have always cared for you, loved you as my own children..... : Don't listen to him Elves.... We are meant to rule the world, not wrap presents for children. I am an Elf myself I understand you..I stand for you, we are no ones Slave and not this Old Humans... : Well if don't want them to be Slaves then why do order them...Its you who want to be their master, Cross..... Elves you don'y owe me anything, I have never forced you to work for me....But think about the smile you see on a child's face when he?she gets Christmas present...Don't to you love that feeling?....Ask yourselves... Cross is just using you.... (The Elves seem to be in deep thought) :Don't listen to him,...go ahead and finish him! ALL EVLES TOGETHER : Don't tell us what to do! We chose what we would do.... : But I am your leader....I am the most powerfull ALL EVLES TOGETHER : But together We are even more power full! (They attach Phanta Cross) (Phanta Cross tries to run away but ben throws a flame on his way to sop him) :Going Somewhere? (They catch him) : Its been a pleasure to meet you again : Ya, same here, now its still time If I start now I can deliver the presents before midnight... (Confused):Wait you guys know each other?? :Old news doof... :So Elves are you gonna help me do it? ALL EVLES TOGETHER : YES BOSS!!! :So friends do you need a ride home? : Ride on Santa's Sledge AWESOME! : Didn't you already have one... :Well thats not really like it... :Hurry up guys, whole worlds children are waiting for me... (They get up on the sledge and disappear into the sky) MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!! Aliens Heatblast Wildmutt Trivia *This is the 0th Episode of Omnimix *It is released as Special, before the premiere of the series *It takes place a year after events of Ben 10 Major Events *Santa Claus appears *Ben helps to save Christmas Heatblast is hot!''Upgrade is coolHHH 'Static is @w$um''' 07:49, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Category:Episodes Category:Static Category:Omnimix Episodes Category:Specials